The Infernal Cup
by herondales1
Summary: What would have happened if Clary did not escape Sebastian, the night he attempted to turn Nephilim into demons? ... [ set in the City of Lost Souls. Rated M for violence, lemons and darkness. ]


_"Clary, Clary, Clary," he said. He was gasping. At least she'd winded him. Blood ran in a slow trickle from a gash on the side of his head, staining his hair scarlet. "Not bad. You weren't much of a fighter back in Idris."_

_"Get off me—"_

_He moved his face close to hers. His tongue darted out. She tried to jerk away but couldn't move fast enough as he licked the blood off the side of her face, and grinned. The grin split his lip, and more blood ran in a trickle down his chin. "You asked me who I belong to," he whispered. "I belong to you. Your blood is my blood, your bones my bones. The first time you saw me, I looked familiar, didn't I? Just like you looked familiar to me."_

_She gaped at him. "You're out of your mind."_

"I am not." Hands still restraining hers, he ascended, and forced the girl up with him. Sebastian cleared the counter top of all items, either landing or shattering on the floor beneath them. He launched Clary on to the table and slowly crawled above her, a wicked grin shaping his entire expression. "All I want is you, dear sister."

His lips crashed on hers, hard. She squirmed and screamed - although no one was coming to her rescue anytime soon. Kicking and fidgeting whilst Sebastian grew impatient. He climbed down and threw open a cupboard door, reaching for a rope. It was much easier when her legs were secured into place. Nonetheless he gave her the benefit of the doubt, leaving everything above waist detached. It would be no fun otherwise.

"Get off me," she spat, hatred fumed in her eyes.

Sebastian chuckled. "We haven't even started." Three seconds later, all clothes were discarded - other than his boxers. He pulled her towards him, lips parting in a rough kiss. Man he wanted her; but he would not rush it. Clary bit down on his lip hard, and he began to taste blood. So Sebastian nibbled on hers, becoming more turned on by the minute.

The Infernal Cup and all their plan of action would have to be postponed.

His hands were on her hips and steadily he lifted her shirt over her head, a laced bra unveiling in his vision. She covered her chest in restraint. Nevertheless he started for her bra, undoing the straps. He traced butterfly kisses down her throat before latching on to her tender breasts. Pleasuring them, biting and sucking with all his power, completely disregarding her screams. The two round circles on her chest were pinkish and pert from his constant caressing."Fuck, you're so hot, Clary," he moaned against her flesh. "I _need_ you."

"No! Help! Sebastian, stop it. Get off me. Get off. Get off." Her fist curled into a ball and whacked him on the back of the head. An action with no affect at all, other than when his arms outstretched to grab the other piece of rope. Not even bothering to climb off her. Now both hands and legs were restrained. Unable to move. She was helpless.

He dived for her pants, releasing them of their purpose. She was beautiful. Every inch of her. It was two Morgenstern's with lower undergarments on only. He grinned, a malicious grin, that unfurled along his features. His hand ran up against her leg, her thigh... and under her panties. He inserted a finger inside of her as she moaned. Then a second, and a third. His fingers stroking her - pleasuring her.

"Ahh." Her screams were loud, and Sebastian desired _more_.

"You love me making you wet, don't you?" he licked his lips, growing hard. No answer other than a usual wail. "Sweet sister, don't deny. It's alright. Sebastian will make you feel very, very good." He extracted his fingers, brushing them over her cheeks. "You won't remember Jace's _name_ by the time I'm done with you," he growled, his throat emitting a rough sound. God was he needy.

"No, no, no. Stop. " Tears stained her cheeks and the cries continued as he took his last remaining piece of clothing off. Clary's lips parted in an _O_. He was big. And hard, clearly. Would he even fit? Would he really steal her virginity like this? It was all she could do to not release another scream. "Get away. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you."

"Oh, no you don't. And give it a rest on the repetition, I am perfectly capable of hearing it the first time. However much ignored." Sebastian gave an impatient sound, followed by a snarl. He rested one hands on her waist and began to pull her panties down. The other was still used to pin her hands together. Now the redhead was in all her glory. Naked and before his eyes, Sebastian was aroused.

It was as if he were in a dream.

Suddenly he entered her, a sigh of relief he hadn't realised he had been holding was released. He shoved himself inside her more and moaned an animalistic growl. Hands clenched on the table top to brace himself, his eyes fluttered open to peer at Clary. Her screams had stopped but were replaced with whimpers and tears and whines. He pulled out. "Shh. Sebby's here. The pain will leave soon."

Except he was an impatient man and would not wait to see when that time drew nigh. He threw himself inside her once again. Obviously, she was not expecting it for a scream teared through her lungs. It turned him on. "By the Angel, y-you're so tight," he moved violently in her, grinding against her fragile body. He felt the warmth of her walls, the blood pumping through her veins, the thuds on his member. His hand reached for a breast and squeezed it in his hand.

Something changed within those few seconds for Clary was no longer a lifeless, limp body. Their hips moved in rhythm. She was wet. She gasped. She panted. She was enjoying it. The table beneath them shook and he would not be surprised if it gave out.

"I told you that I would not fail to please you." Sebastian thrusted in and out, his member tightening around her entrance. His hands freed the redheads - placing his trust in her. He grasped ahold of her butt cheeks, moving her even more inside of him. Closer and closer, reaching her core. "Motherfucker. You're mine, Clary. Tell me your mine. **Now**." An orgasm was on the borderline of being set free.

"No."

"Tell me," he slapped her on the ass. A dry chuckled emanated from his throat. Now slapping and striking her until she had screamed; '_I am yours Sebastian. Yours and yours only.' _And at that moment he came. The half-demon reached for her breasts, using them as a support once he rode her. No sooner or later he moved out and collapsed on the table beside her.

"So... can we be fuck-buddies now?"


End file.
